Lista di film horror con animali
Lista di film horror con animali: = Dinosauri = * Carnosaur - La distruzione (Carnosaur) (1993) * Carnosaur 2 (Carnosaur 2) (1995) * Carnosaur 3: Primal Species (Carnosaur 3: Primal Species)(1996) * Jurassic Park (Jurassic Park) (1993) * Il mondo perduto - Jurassic Park (The Lost World: Jurassic Park) (1997) * Jurassic Park III (Jurassic Park III) (2001) * Dinocroc (2004) * Dinocroc vs. Supergator (Dinocroc vs. Supergator) (2010) Film TV = Pesci = Squali * Lo squalo (Jaws) (1975) * Mako, lo squalo della morte (Mako: The Jaws of Death) (1976) * Shark Kill (1976) Film TV * Tintorera (¡Tintorera!) (1977) * Jaws of Death (1977) * Lo squalo 2 (Jaws 2) (1978) * Cyclone (1978) * Up from the Depths (1979) * Il cacciatore di squali (1979) * L'ultimo squalo (1981) * Lo squalo 3 (Jaws 3-D) (1983) * Çöl (1983) * Shark: Rosso nell'oceano (1984) * Shark's Paradise (1986) Film TV * Lo squalo 4 - La vendetta (Jaws: The Revenge) (1987) * Sangue negli abissi (1990) * Cruel Jaws - Fauci crudeli (Cruel Jaws) (1995) Film TV * Aatank (1996) * Blu profondo (Deep Blue Sea) (1999) * Shark Attack (Shark Attack) (1999) Film TV * Shark (2000) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Shark Attack 2 (Shark Attack 2) (2001) Film TV * Shark Attack 3: emergenza squali (Shark Attack 3: Megalodon) (2002) Film TV * Shark Hunter (2001) Film TV * Shark Zone (Shark Zone) (2003) * Dark Waters (2003) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Red Water - Terrore sott'acqua (Red Water) (2003) Film TV * Megalodon (Megalodon) (2004) Film TV * Blue Demon (Blue Demon) (2004) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Il fiume del terrore (12 Days of Terror) (2004) Film TV * Hai-Alarm auf Mallorca (2004) Film TV * Shark Invasion (Raging Sharks) (2005) Uscito direttamente in home video * Il giorno degli squali (Spring Break Shark Attack) (2005) Film TV * Shark Swarm - Squali all'attacco (Shark Swarm) (2008) Film TV * Lo squalo a Venezia (Shark in Venice) (2008) * Malibu Shark Attack (2009) Film TV * Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus) (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video * Mega Shark vs Crocosaurus (2010) Uscito direttamente in home video * Shark Night - Il lago del terrore (Shark Night 3D) (2011) * Swamp Shark (2011) Film TV * Dark Tide (Dark Tide) (2012) * Jersey Shore Shark Attack (2012) * Shark 3D (Bait) (2012) Squali mutanti * Creatura (Creature) (1998) Film TV * Sharkman - Una nuova razza di predatori (Hammerhead: Shark Frenzy) (2005) Film TV * Sharktopus (2010) Film TV * Dinoshark (2010) Film TV * 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012) Uscito direttamente in home video Orca * L'orca assassina (Orca) (1977) Piranha * Piranha, Piranha! (1972) * Piraña (Piranha) (1978) * Killer Fish - Agguato sul fondo (Killer Fish) (1979) * Piraña paura (Piranha Part Two: The Spawning) (1981) * Piranha - La morte viene dall'acqua (Piranha) (1995) Film TV * Razorteeth (2005) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Mega Piranha (Mega Piranha) (2010) Film TV * Piranha 3D (Piranha 3D) (2010) * Piranha 3DD (2012) Barracuda * Barracuda (Barracuda) (1978) Altri pesci * Creature del terrore (Snakehead Terror) (2004) * Frankenfish - Pesci mutanti (Frankenfish) (2004) Film TV = Cefalopodi = Piovre & Calamari giganti * Sh! The Octopus (1937) * Il mostro dei mari (It Came from Beneath the Sea) (1955) * Tentacoli (1977) * Shark - Rosso nell'oceano (1984) * The Beast - Abissi di paura (The Beast) (1996) Film TV * La piovra (Octopus) (2000) Uscito direttamente in home video * Octopus 2: River of Fear (2001) * Sea Ghost - Il fantasma degli abissi (The Thing Below) (2004) Uscito direttamente in home video * Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep (2006) Film TV * Tentacoli di paura (Eye of the Beast) (2007) Film TV * Monster (2008) Uscito direttamente in home video * Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video = Crostacei = Granchi * L'assalto dei granchi giganti (Attack of the Crab Monsters) (1957) * Island Claws (1980) = Anfibi = Rane * Frogs (Frogs) (1972) = Insetti = Formiche * Assalto alla Terra (Them!) (1954) * Fase IV: distruzione Terra (Phase IV) (1974) * L'impero delle termiti giganti (Empire of the Ants) (1977) * Terrore a Lakewood (It Happened at Lakewood Manor) (1977) Film TV * Marabunta - Minaccia alla Terra (Legion of Fire: Killer Ants!) (1998) Film TV * Glass Trap - Formiche assassine (Glass Trap) (2005) Vespe * La donna vespa ''(The Wasp Woman) (1959) * ''The Wasp Woman ''(1995) Film TV * ''Swarmed - Lo sciame della paura (Swarmed) (2005) Film TV Api * Il mistero dell'isola dei gabbiani (The Deadly Bees) (1967) * Killer Bees (1974) Film TV * Bees: lo sciame che uccide (The Savage Bees) (1976) Film TV * Swarm ''(The Swarm) (1978) * ''Bees (1998) * Swarm - Minaccia dalla giungla (Flying Virus) (2001) * Api assassine (Killer bees!) (2002) Film TV * Swarm 2 - Nel cuore della giungla (Deadly Swarm) (2003) * Black Swarm (2007) Film TV * Destination: Infestation (2007) Film TV Locuste * Locusts (1974) Film TV * Locuste - L'ottava piaga (Locusts: The 8th Plague) (2005) Film TV * Invasion - Il giorno delle locuste (Locusts) (2005) Film TV Vermi * I carnivori venuti dalla savana (Squirm) (1976) * Tremors (Tremors) (1990) * Tremors 2: Aftershocks (Tremors II: Aftershocks) (1996) Uscito direttamente in home video * Tremors 3: Ritorno a Perfection (Tremors 3: Back to Perfection) (2001) Uscito direttamente in home video * Tremors (Tremors: The Series) (2003) Serie TV * Tremors 4: Agli inizi della leggenda (Tremors 4: The Legend Begins) (2004) Uscito direttamente in home video * Terrore dal deserto (Sand Serpents) (2009) Film TV Mantidi * La mantide omicida (The Deadly Mantis) (1957) * The Deadly Mantis (1966) = Aracnidi = Ragni * Tarantola (Tarantula) (1955) * La vendetta del ragno nero (Earth vs. the Spider) (1958) * L'abbraccio del ragno (Ein Toter hing im Netz) (1960) * L'altro corpo di Anny (Venom) (1971) * L'invasione dei ragni giganti (The Giant Spider Invasion) (1975) * Il bacio della tarantola (Kiss of the Tarantula) (1976) * La maledizione della vedova nera (Curse of the Black Widow) (1977) Film TV * Kingdom of the Spiders (1977) * Tarantulas: il volo della morte (Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo) (1977) Film TV * Il nido del ragno (1988) * Aracnofobia (Arachnophobia) (1990) * Spiders (Spiders) (2000) * Invasion of the Spiders (Spiders II: Breeding Ground) (2001) * Arachnid - Il predatore (Arachnid) (2001) * La vendetta del ragno nero (Earth vs. the Spider) (2001) Film TV * Arac Attack - Mostri a otto zampe (Eight Legged Freaks) (2002) * Arachnia (2003) Uscito direttamente in home video * Creepies (2003) Uscito direttamente in home video * Creepies 2 (2005) Uscito direttamente in home video * Ice Spiders - Terrore sulla neve (Ice Spiders) (2007) Film TV * Caccia al ragno assassino (In the Spider's Web) (2007) Film TV * Camel Spiders (2011) Scorpioni * Lo scorpione nero (The Black Scorpion) (1957) * Tail Sting - La coda dello scorpione (Tail Sting) (2001) * Stinger (2005) * Scorpius Gigantus (2006) = Rettili = Serpenti * Kobra (SSSSSSS) (1973) * Venom (Venom) (1981) * Jaws of Satan (1981) * Copperhead (1983) Uscito direttamente in home video * Mamba (1988) * Anaconda (Anaconda) (1997) * Silent Predators (Silent Predators) (1999) Film TV * King Cobra (King Cobra) (1999) * Python - Spirali di paura (Python) (2000) Uscito direttamente in home video * Python 2 (2002) Uscito direttamente in home video * Venom - Pericolo strisciante (Venomous) (2002) * Nelle spire del terrore (Boa vs. Python) (2004) Uscito direttamente in home video * Anaconda: Alla ricerca dell'orchidea maledetta (Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid) (2004) * Komodo vs. Cobra (Komodo vs. Cobra) (2005) Film TV * Snakeman - Il predatore (The Snake King) (2005) Film TV * Snakes on a Train (Snakes on a Train) (2006) Uscito direttamente in home video * Snakes on a Plane (Snakes on a Plane) (2006) * Boa... Nguu yak! (2006) * Mega Snake (2007) Film TV * Copperhead (2008) Film TV * Anaconda 3 - La nuova stirpe (Anaconda III) (2008) Film TV * Anaconda - Sentiero di sangue (Anaconda 4: Trail of Blood) (2009) Film TV Coccodrilli & Alligatori * Quel motel vicino alla palude (Eaten Alive) (1977) * Il fiume del grande caimano (1979) * Alligator (Alligator) (1980) * Crocodile (Chorake) (1981) * Dark Age (1987) * Killer Crocodile (1989) * Killer Crocodile 2 (Killer Crocodile II) (1990) * Alligator II: The Mutation (1991) * Gator King (1997) * Lake Placid (Lake Placid) (1999) * Lake Placid 2 - Il terrore continua (Lake Placid 2) (2007) Film TV * Surf rosso sangue (Krocodylus) (2000) Uscito direttamente in home video * Crocodile (2000) Uscito direttamente in home video * Crocodile 2 (Crocodile 2: Death Swamp) (2002) * Rouge (2004) * Khoht phetchakhaat (2005) * Danubio Rosso Sangue (Zwei zum Fressen gern) (2006) Film TV * Black Water (2007) * Rogue (2007) * Supercroc - Il grande predatore (Supercroc) (2007) * Croc - Caccia al predatore (Croc) (2007) Film TV * Paura primordiale (Primeval) (2008) * Lake Placid 3 - Calma apparente (Lake Placid 3) (2010) Film TV * Lake Placid: The Final Chapter (2012) Film TV Coccodrilli mutanti * Dinocroc vs. Supergator (Dinocroc vs. Supergator) (2010) Film TV * Mega Shark vs Crocosaurus (2010) Uscito direttamente in home video * Mega Python vs. Gatoroid (Mega Python vs. Gatoroid) (2011) Film TV * Supergator (2007) Uscito direttamente in home video Varani di Komodo * Komodo (Komodo) (1999) * La maledizione di Comodo (The Curse of the Komodo) (2004) * Komodo vs. Cobra (Komodo vs. Cobra) (2005) Film TV = Uccelli = * Gli uccelli (The Birds) (1963) * Uccelli 2 - La paura (El ataque de los pájaros) (1987) * Killing birds - Uccelli assassini (1987) * Gli uccelli II (The Birds II: Land's End) (1994) Film TV * The Crows (Die Krähen) (2006) Film TV * Kaw – L'attacco dei corvi imperiali (Kaw) (2007) * Birdemic: Shock and Terror (2010) = Mammiferi = Cani * Dogs - Questo cane uccide! ''(Dogs) (1976) * ''Il branco (The Pack) (1977) * Il cane infernale (Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell) (1978) Film TV * Cujo (Cujo) (1983) * Il miglior amico dell'uomo ''(Man's Best Friend) (1993) Scimmie * ''Link (Link) (1986) * Monkey Shines - Esperimento nel terrore (Monkey Shines) (1988) * Shakma - La scimmia che uccide (Shakma) (1990) * Congo (Congo) (1995) Pipistrelli * Bats (Bats) (1999) * Pipistrelli vampiro (Vampire Bats) (2005) Film TV * Bats 2 (Bats: Human Harvest) (2007) Film TV Conigli * La notte della lunga paura (Night of the Lepus) (1972) Topi & Ratti * Willard e i topi (Willard) (1971) * Il cibo degli dei (The Food of the Gods) (1976) * Deadly Eyes (1982) * Rats - Notte di terrore (1984) * Denti assassini (Food of the Gods II) (1989) * Rats (Rats) (2000) * Rats (Ratten - sie werden dich kriegen!) (2001) Film TV * Altered Species (2001) * Rats - Il morso che uccide (The Rats) (2002) Film TV * Rats (2003) * Willard il paranoico (Willard) (2003) * Ratten 2 - Sie kommen wieder! (2004) Film TV Pecore * Black Sheep - Pecore assassine (Black Sheep) (2006) Felini Gatti * Artigli (The Uncanny) (1977) * Artigli (Strays) (1991) Film TV Leoni * Bwana Devil (Bwana Devil) (1952) * Spiriti nelle tenebre (The Ghost and the Darkness) (1996) * Prey - La caccia è aperta (Prey) (2007) Pantere *''Il bacio della pantera'' (Cat People) (1942) *''Il bacio della pantera'' (Cat People) (1982) Categoria:Elenchi di film Categoria:Lupi